1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a height adjustable holding apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to a height adjustable holding apparatus for holding a display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display apparatuses are widely used in modern life. In addition to being a necessary equipment for receiving image from a computer, the display apparatus can be used for receiving and displaying television programs, family video games, and multimedia information.
Human eyes receive video images output from the display apparatus. In order to have the greatest displaying effect and to avoid the discomfort and loss of eyesight caused by users lifting up and down their heads for a long period of time, the height of the display is preferably adjustable. Moreover, the height of the display is preferably easily adjustable since the user frequently changes the position and the elevation angle of his/her head.
Currently, adjusting the height of a display is usually adopted a support having a constant force spring. Because a tensile force of the constant force spring remains constant regardless of the extending length of the spring, the constant force spring provides a constant tensile force to the display regardless of the height of the display. Hence, the display can remain balanced at a desired position after adjusting the height of the display. Conventionally, the thickness of the support is relatively thick because the constant force spring is disposed in the middle part of the support. Therefore, the height adjustable holding apparatus for holding a display is still improvable.